Loving You
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Tuhan, kalau kau benar-benar ada, tolong kabulkan keinginanku. Buatlah dia mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintai dia. Liu-Shen x FEMALESieg. Dont like dont read.Tierkreis
1. First Part

Wokeh! Saya Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk kembali ke fandom Suikoden ini! Kali ini saya membahas Suikoden Tierkreis. Lagi-lagi, saking banyaknya pasangan yaoi saya jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana…. _*shining eyes penuh harap*_ tetep, sang uke saya ubah menjadi cewek agar rasanya…..sweet (?). Maaf saya hanya ketik ulang yang ada di game….jangan flame jangan flame JANGAN FLAAMEE

CEKIDOT! _*robek kertas*_ MULAAAIIIII _*pake toa mesjid sebelah* Takbirannya berisik lagi..._

_hadooohhh kaco kaco KACOOOO _

_

* * *

_

Loving You

"Kita dimana…?" tanya Shinha.

"Di tengah-tengah hutan." Jawab Crodechild. "Kita berhasil lari dari tempat aneh itu?"

"Yeah, aku rasa kau benar. Tapi apa kita dimana? Di dunia lain lagi?" tanya Shinha masih bingung.

Aku melihat-lihat sekitarku. Napasku tercekat, aku tahu tempat ini. "T-tempat ini…nggak mungkin….."

"Liu? Kau tahu kita dimana?" Aish, sekarang Shinha makin kaget. Harusnya aku diam saja. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar diam. "Liu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku…uhh…aku nggak apa-apa. Tempat ini…..ini masih dunia kita…" jawabku. Aku merasa tidak enak badan sekarang. Grah, kenapa harus disini?

"Beneran? Kok kamu bisa tahu?" tanyanya lagi. Aduh, bagaimana aku harus jawab yang ini ya….

"ssh! Ada orang disini." Ujar Crodechild. Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau harus lari. "Lewat sini."

"Ha? Ditengah-tengah hutan begini?" tanya Shinha.

"Ada orang. Percayalah padaku."

Ah gawat. Aku harus menghentikan mereka kalau tidak…. "T-Tapi…lewat situ…."

"Emm? Kenapa?" tanya Shinha.  
"Err, Lupakan saja." Jawabku. Ayolah, ini nasibmu. Terima saja Liu. Tapi jujur saja aku ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Shina yang kebingungan itu. Kita berjalan masuk, dan melihat sebuah desa. Aduh, nasib. Benar-benar nasib. Sekarang aku jadi percaya sama Order.

"Desa?" ujar Crodechild

"Ditempat begini ada desa?"

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Ujarku.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Shinha. Sial.

"Ada yang datang!"

Lelaki itu penuh dengan tato, dan rambutnya coklat. Matanya biru. Sial , aku tahu dia itu siapa. "Kau orang yang keluar dari Ravine kan?" ujarnya "Namaku Luo-Tao dari Srcibes. Aku datang karena diminta untuk membawa kalian ke tetua kami."

Shihna terdiam, dan memerhatikan lelaki itu. "Tatoo itu…Rasanya tadi aku lihat."

"Oh? Kau melihat dunia yang mirip seperti dunia kami sepertinya. Tadi kau terjebak di Ravine of Infinity. Tempat kosong yang ada di Infinity. Kalau kau tidak bisa keluar dari sana, yah…nasib. Tetua kami melihat kalain dan menarik kalian kembali kesini." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Jadi tetua kalian melakukan ini untuk kami?" ujar Shinha.

"Nggak. Dia melakukannya bukan untuk kau." Jawab Luo-Tao. Haiah. Kasih penjelasan yang lebih bagus kenapa.

"Terserah ah, pokoknya sama aja dengan membantu kami." Ujar Shinha.

"Scribe…itu nama orangmu?"tanya Crodechild.

"Ya. Kalau mau tahu lebih banyak tanya saja temanmu itu. Liu-Shen." Ujar Luo-Tao. Ah! Ketahuan juga akhirnya. Aku melirik Shinha, dan ia terlihat terkejut setengah koma. (**A/N**: NGELAWAAAKKK AWAKAKAK)

"Liu….Shen?"

"Tsk. Jadi kau sadar juga." Ujarku.

"Aku hanya tahu satu anak Scribes yang sudah seumur begini masih tidak diberi tanda. Meskipun aku tidak menduga kau akan kembali."

"Eh! Aku kembali bukan karena mau! Aku lebih ingin pergi sekarang juga!"

"Terserah. Tapi kau harus bertemu dengan tetua kita. Tapi ia masih kelelahan sekarang, kau harus bertemu dengannya besok."

"Ah! Sialan…"gumamku.

"Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, tapi karena tetua itu sudah membantu kita sebaiknya kita datang dan berterima kasih padanya." Ujar Shinha.

"Aku setuju." Sambung Crodechild.

Sial. Apes. (**A/N**: NGELAWAK BANGET SIH GUAAAA HAHAHAHAHAH)

**-X-**

"Scribes adalah kaum yang harusnya bertugas untuk menjaga Chronicle. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana, mereka sudah tahu tentang Chronicle dari dulu, dan mewariskannya kepada anak cucu mereka." Jelasku.

"Ah…"

"Di usia 12 tahun, Scribes dianggap dewasa dan akan diajarkan tentang Chronicle. Dan mereka akan diberi tanda. Tapi aku…uh…melarikan diri sebelum itu." Ujarku.

"Kenapa lari?" tanya Shinha.

"Aku sudah bilang Scribes ditugaskan untuk menjada Chronicle bukan? Mereka beresmbunyi di hutan agar ilmu mereka tidak dipakai untuk kejahatan. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin lihat apa yang ada di luar hutan!"

"Aku mengerti, setelah diberi tanda akan susah untuk keluar." Ujar Crodechild. "Meskipun tidak tahu Scribes itu apa, pasti aneh untuk melihat tato itu. Jadi kau kabur."

"Ya gitu lah kira-kira. Aku mengelana nggak jelas samapi bertemu dengan Shinha. Dan aku merasa, "Wow, aku bisa hidup tenang disini" jadi…." Aku memutuskan kalimatku, dan menatap Shinha.

"Kau ingat ketika kita mendapatkan Cronichle pertama itu?"

Shinha mengangguk, "Kau menyentuh buku itu, melihat penglihatan (**A/N**: ga ada yg lebih bagus?) yang sama dengan kita tapi pura-pura nggak liat."

"Aku berhasil lari dari sini, dan tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan hal seperti ini, jadi…"

"Ahh, jadi begitu!" ujar Shinha.

"Dan sebelum sadar, aku sudah ada di masalah tentang Chronicle ini lagi. Dan setiap kali membicarakan Chronicle, aku ingin memberi tahu semuanya padamu, tapi … "Aku adalah Scribes— pelindung Cronichle. Tapi aku lari dari tempatku sebelum tahu apa-apa. Maaf" bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan itu padamu? Aku akan terlihat sangat bodoh."

Ia tersenyum manis, dan memelukku, "Oh ya? Aku tidak akan sadar kau lebih bodoh dari biasanya."

Aku terdiam, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku membalas pelukannya, dan tersenyum tipis. "Kadang aku merasa harusnya aku tetap disini, dan belajar tentang Chronicles ini, jadi aku bisa membantumu lebih banyak…."

Ia melepas pelukannya, dan tertawa kecil "Ah, dasar bodoh. Kalau kau melakukan itu kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bertemu!"

"H-Ha?"

"Kau bisa memperbanyak pengetahuanmu tentang Chronicle mulai sekarang. Lagipula, lebih baik kau dan Shinha bertemu di Citro Village." Ujar Crodechild.

"Ah, hentikan. Kau membuatku malu" ujarku sambil menunduk malu. Ya, aku merasa malu. Bukan karena ucapan Crodechild tapi karena….senyuman Shinha, dan tadi…Argh! "Tapi kau benar, dan sekarang aku kembali disini."

Shinha tersenyum, " Ah, kalau begitu, bisa kita tidur sekarang? Aku capek."

"Hehe, aku juga. Ayo tidur." Ujar Crodechild.

**-X-**

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang sudah tertidur lelap itu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak pantas untuk disayangi olehmu. Lalu kenapa kau memelukku? Bahkan menunjukkan senyum yang penuh kasih sayang itu, yang tak pernah kau perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Tuhan, kalau kau benar-benar ada, tolong kabulkan keinginanku.

Tolong buat ia mencintaiku, sebagaimana aku mencintainya.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

Tadinya sih mau di end aja disini, tapi kok rasanya ada yang mengganjal ya? Ceilaaaahh ya udah deh gak papa saya lanjutin kok pasti! Maaf ya ini cerita ga jelas banget. Kalau mau tau Shinha itu aslinya siapa, silahkan tanya Kakek Google tentang Sieg Suikoden Tierkreis. Kalau sudah lihat silahkan bayangkan ia jadi cewek. Huahahahaha agak sulit sih… saya aja bingung hahaha. Sori ya Sieg! Gue nistakan elo!

*dicincang Sieg pake Divine Edge* yak….tolong pencet tombol review dan review sebelum saya mati.


	2. Second Part

Lanjut…..

Cekidot….. Saya mutusin make bahasa gaul biar ga strrressss

* * *

Loving You

"Wuuaaah! Pohonnya besar!" ujar Shinha.

"Ini tempat tetua Scribes…..?"

"Aku telah membawa orang-orang yang terjebak di Ravine, untuk bertemu dengan yang terhormat Lao-Kwan." Ujar Luo-Tao. Dan inilah bagian yang kubenci.

Seorang gadis muncul, dengan rambut orang-kecoklatan dikepang dua, dan mata biru. Napasku terhenti ketika melihat gadis itu. Argh….

"Aku menerima kalian sebagai tamu, tapi yang mulia Lao-Kwan masih capek…tolong buat pertemuan ini cepat—oh…" ia terdiam, dan menatapku.

"Len…Len-Lien!" panggilku.

"Liu…Shen?"

Shinha menatapku, dan Len-Lien. "Ada apa Liu? Kau tahu dia?"

"…Well…" ah sial, kalau saja aku tidak memanggilnya tadi.

"Si….Silahkan masuk, yang mulia Lao-Kwan menunggu kalian." Ujar Len-Lien, lalu ia kembali masuk.

Shinha terdiam, ia melirikku. Aku tahu. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia kesal. Ia membuang tatapannya, dan aku mendengar…..decakkan? Kenapa mendecak?

"…nggak bakalan…." Gumam Shinha.

"Apa Shin?" tanyaku. Dia bilang apa? 'Nggak bakalan?'

"O-Oh, nggak apa-apa, salah dengar kali."

Aneh. Dia kerasukan kali ya?

**XXXXXXX**

"Ini adalah yang mulia Lao-Kwan, tetua Scribes." Ujar Len-Lien. Grrr, aku harus melupakan gadis itu! Aku….mempunyai orang yang kusukai sekarang.

"Aku Shinha, dari Myakai Company! Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda!" ujar Shinha, lalu ia menunduk cepat. Lucu juga melihatnya begitu. "Kau yang membantu kita keluar dari Ravine kan? Terima kasih nek!"

Nenek itu diam saja. "Err, kau tidak kelihatan baik….kau nggak apa-apa kan nek?" tanya Shinha dengan raut wajah gugup.

"…Ada dua alasan aku membawamu keluar dari Ravine of Infinity….." Hey! Ternyata dia masih bisa bicara. Ah, sekarang aku bicara seperti Shinha.

"Hm? Kayaknya dia nggak dengerin aku deh. HEI NENEK, NGGAK BISA DENGER YA?" teriak Shinha.

"S-Shinha!" gumam Crodechild.

"Diamlah! Dengarkan apa yang Lao-Kwan harus katakan!" ujar Len-Lien.

"Ahh….uummm…..Errr….maaf." ujar Shinha salah tingkah.

"Yang pertama, karena kau membawa Chronicle bersamamu." Ujar nenek Lao-Kwan. "Sebagai elder Scribes, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Chronicle menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Intinya dia nggak peduli ama nyawa kita." Bisik Shinha kepadaku. Bah, ada benernya juga.

"Yang kedua aku harus mengajarkanmu apa arti Chronicle bagimu para Starbearers. "

"Arti Chronicles?" ujar Shinha.

"Tapi karena sudah ada Scribes di tempatmu, harusnya kau sudah tahu situasinya." Ujarnya.

"Ya paling nggak." Gumamku. Aku bisa mendengar Shinha tertawa kecil. "Ya kita tahu tentang Chronicle bukan karena aku adalah Scribe."

"Chronicle adalah rekaman tentang suatu dunia. " jelasnya.

"Shin, kurasa ia memang tuli." Bisiku. Lagi-lagi, ia tertawa kecil.

"Hm? Kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari teka-teki ini? Kalau sudah, kenapa Order menyebut buku ini '_False Chronicle_?' " Ujar Tetua Lao-Kwan.

"Yah kita juga nggak tahu…"Jawab Shinha. "Seperti….kalau ada buku palsu, harusnya ada buku yang benar di suatu tempat!"

"Buku yang benar….maksudnya?" tanya Crodechild.

"Maksudnya Chronicle dunia ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Benar." Ujar tetua "Chancellor Valfred telah mendapatkan Chronicle asli dunia ini. _The True Chronicle_. Dengan itu mereka memanggil chronicle yang lain _False Chronicle_. "

"_The…True Chronicle_?"

"_True Chronicle_? Jadi mereka mengetahui semua itu dari…!" ujar Crodechild.

"Mereka membaca masa depan yang ada di buku itu." Jelas tetua.

"Mereka melakukan….apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Nggak mungkin nek! Kalau begitu caranya dia akan memenangkan semua perang! Dan kita sudah sering mengalahkan mereka!" ujar Shinha. Masuk akal.

"Pikir lagi. Penglihatan Order itu selalu tentang bencana alam. Dengan kata lain, hal yang terjadi tanpa campur tangan manusia." Jelasnya. "Mungkin saja keinginan juga tercatat di _True Chronicle_, tapi tak bisa dibaca. Atau memang tidak ada, aku tidak tahu."

"Nggak mungkin keinginan sendiri tercatat disana." Ujar Shinha.

"Tapi bencana alam mungkin saja." Sambung Crodechild.

"Bukan hanya bencana alam, Bagaimana dunia lain muncul di dunia ini, itu juga ditulis disana." Ujar nenek Lao-Kwan.

"Jadi munculnya Flesaria Forest dan Marsinah Plains…." Gumamku.

"Ya. Dan penduduknya akan lupa, ingatnya tempat itu memang selalu disana. Semua ditulis disana, termasuk ingatan."

Shinha menarik napas kaget, begitu juga dengan Crodechild. "Kalian Starbearers bisa menyentuh dan melihat isi Chronicle, itu sebabnya ingatan kalian tidak terkacaukan."

Tiba-tiba, masuklah Luo-Tao, "Tetua!" panggilnya.

"H-Hey, kenapa kau?" tanya Shinha.

Tetua Lao Kwan terdiam, "Mereka tiba."

"Diluar! Sekarang!" ujar Crodechild.

**XXXXXXX**

"Diadora!" ujar Shinha.

"K-Kau….Bagaimana—" ia terdiam, lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Ah, Tetua Scribes pasti menarik kalian keluar dari sana kan?" ujarnya. "Bagus! Aku bisa mendapatkan 8th Chronicle dan Chronicle Scribes sendiri."

"Chronicle Scribes? Ada ya disini?" tanyaku.

"Apa mau kalian dengan buku-buku ini?" teriak Shinha mengejutkan semua orang.

"Hm, Tetua Scribes sudah memberitahumu, ada yang mau kutambahkan sekarang. Kami mencari buku-buku ini untuk menghindari terjadinya fusi suatu dunia dengan dunia yang lain."

Shinha, aku, dan Crodechild menarik napas pendek. "…Nggak mungkin…" ujar Shinha.

"Kurang jelas? Serahkan False Chronicle itu padaku!" ujar Diadora.

Semua mata menatap Shinha. Aku menatapnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan memeluk Shining Legacy tersebut.

"Nggak! Apa yang kau katakan masih kurang jelas!"

"Apa yang kurang jelas?" tanya Diadora. Dari nada suaranya sepertinya ia siap menerkan kapan saja.

"Kalau memang ini niat kalian, kenapa kalian membutuhkan seluruh pasukan untuk menyebar tentang Order? Dan siapa One King? Dia ada hubungannya dengan kalian kan?" teriak Shinha. Begitulah wanita, kalau sudah saling berlawanan tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Hm…ahh jadi begitu." Ujar Diadora. Mulailah ia menciptakan Gateway, dan monster muncul. "Ah sayang sekali, aku padahal lemah dengan anak kecil seperti kalian."

"Kau Cuma menyembunyikan kenyataan!" teriak Shinha sekencang mungkin . Kali ini ia benar-benar marah, dan ia mencabut pedangnya.

**XXXXXXX**

"Cuma itu? Kalau begitu beri tahu kami tentang kenyataannya!" ujar Shinha ketika berhasil menghentikan Diadora.

"Keras kepala, aku harus menawarkan lebih banyak sepertinya." Ia membuka lebih banyak Gateway, tapi segera tertutup kembali. "Tidak mungkin…." Ia mencoba lagi, dan gagal lagi. "Jadi ini kekuatan Scribes…uugh….Ini belum berakhir!" Ia membuka Gateway, lalu melarikan diri.

"Arrghh! Dia pergi! Kenapa dia?" ujar Shinha.

"Jangan tanya aku!" jawabku.

Belum selesai bicara, aku mendengar teriakan dari dalam. "L-Len!"

"Tetua Lao-Kwan! Bangunlah!" jeritnya.

"Lady Shinha! Ayo lihat kedalam!" ujar Crodechild.

"Y-Yeah!"

**XXXXXXX**

Kami semua mendekati Tetua Lao-Kwan, dan ia terbaring di lantai. Napasnya tak beraturan juga. "Kenapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa dia jatuh sakit tiba-tiba…?" tanya Crodechild.

"Ketika wanita tadi membuka Gateways, Tetua mencoba menghentikannya menggunakan kekuatannya!" ujar Luo-Tao. "Dan karena baru saja menarik kalian dari Ravine kemarin, ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup!" tambah Len-Lien.

"Nenek! Buka matamu! Bisa dengar kami? Buka matamu!" ujar Shinha. Dari suaranya sepertinya ia siap menangis kapan saja.

"…..Aku…Dengar kalian…."ujarnya lemah. "Aku…harus cepat….kalau mau menyelesaikan…ceritaku…"

"Jangan khawatir! Cobalah untuk beristirahat!" kataku.

"Diam….Chronicle…adalah rekaman dunia….True Chronicle….telah menyimpang dari yang…sebenarnya….Dan yang menyebabkannya adalah….One King." Ia menoleh, dan menatapku. "Liu-Shen….ketahuilah wujud asli One King….dan keinginannya…."

Sinar biru mulai menyelimuti Tetua Lao-Kwan, dan semakin lama, tato Tetua menghilang, dan pindah ke…..badanku.

"Liu? LIU!" panggil Shinha.

"A-Apa yang terjadi…?" tanyaku bingung.

"Chroniclenya sudah diwariskan!" ujar Luo-Tao (**A/N**: ADUH BAHASANYAAA HAHAHHA) "Tato it adalah Chronicle Scribes yang kita lindungi." Ujar Luo-Tao.

"Liu…Shen…kaulah tetua mulai…hari ini….." ujar Tetua Lao Kwan.

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk menghancurkan duniaku. Ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Shinha sekarang.

**XXXXXXX**

Aku terdiam di rumah kosong itu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, tapi orang itu tidak bicara sedikitpun. Aku menghela npasa, dan menoleh. Orang itu adalah Shinha, dan tatapn matanya ssama sedihnya dengan aku.

"Oh…Shinha. Keluarkan tangamu." Kataku.

"A-Apa? Kau ingin bersalaman?" tanya Shinha.

"Bukan! Tato ini adalah Chronicle, harusnya kau bisa melihat sesuatu." Kataku lagi. Kadang-kadang ia bisa bodoh juga.

"Ohhhh…Okay…" ujarnya. "Siap?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. Dan ia menyentuh tanganku.

**XXXXXXX**

"Oh….One King dan Starbearers…" gumam Shinha.

Aku menghela napas, dan memperhatikan tato yang ada di sekujur badanku ini. Shinha menoleh, dan menatapku sedih, "Liu…" panggilnya.

"Y-Ya?" tanyaku gugup. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku, dan ia…menangis?

"S-Shinha….Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha untuk menenagkannya.

"Ini salahku…." Gumamnya "Seandainya aku tidak ceroboh dan berusaha untuk melawan Diadora di Pharamond, semua tidak akan begini…dan…dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan tato yang kau sangat benci itu!" ujarnya sesenggukan.

"S-Shin…" panggilku, tapi aku tak tahu harus bilang apa!

"Maafkan aku….Maafkan Aku! Maafkan aku!" ujarnya, dan ia semakin menangis.

"Shinha, bukan salahmu ini semua terjadi. " ujarku, dan aku menatap gadis itu. Ia benar-benar manis, setiap kali berada di dekatnya sudah membuatku bahagia. "Shinha, Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau masa depan tidak bisa diprediksikan. Jadi….jangan menangis." Bisikku selembut mungkin.

_Aku paling tidak suka kalau ia menangis._

"Liu….terima kasih" bisik Shinha, "Terima kasih, kau selalu ada untukku." Ia menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum "Liu….aku…..aku mencintaimu." Katanya.

A-Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? "Shinha….kau serius?"

Shinha hanya tertawa kecil, "Bodoh, masa aku menyatakan cinta hanya bohong?"

Aku tersenyum, dan meletakkan jariku di bibir mungilnya, "Shinha…aku juga mencintaimu." Lalu, aku mencium bibirnya, hanya untuk sebentar itu, tapi aku merasa semua masalahku menghilang, asalkan ia ada disampingku.

Setidaknya aku mendapatkan keberanian sekarang, untuk menghadapi orang-orang.

_To Be Continued... _

* * *

SORI! TAKUT KEPANJANGAN!


End file.
